


Three Way

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random scene I got in my head for some reason, complete PWP.  Really, there’s not even a beginning or anything, you gotta figure out the back story yourself if you care.<br/>It’s too complex for me to fucking draw like I wanted to, so you get it in this form instead.  I said I wasn’t writing any more porn for a while, but I lied.<br/>Warning: N/T/S porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Way

“This isn’t working.” Nathan looked down at the guitarist bent over the edge of the bed in front of him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Pfft, I tolds you dat you can’ts be handlsing him.” Skwisgaar was sitting in the middle of the bed, watching.  
“I CAN TOO DOES IT!” Toki smacked the bed in frustration.  
“Uh, no you can’t, you’re not relaxing enough for me.” Nathan stepped back.

Toki straightened up, then turned and sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed and sulking. “Fucks.”  
“You ams always wantings to copies me-“  
“Skwisgaar, shut the fuck up. Toki, when you use your, uh, codpiece, how do you do it? Show me.”  
Toki moved to kneel on the bed, motioning a hand underneath him in an embarrassed way.  
“Okay, we can try one more thing, this might work.” Nathan crawled to the middle of his bad and sprawled out on his back, shoving Skwisgaar to the side. “Climb on.”

Toki straddled Nathan’s hips, feeling a bit shy now that he couldn’t hide his face against the bed like before. But he wanted to prove he could do this too... He grasped Nathan’s dick and raised up enough to get it in position. Damn he was huge, he wasn’t really sure he could take that but he wanted to try.  
He closed his eyes, trying to pretend it was just like with his toy in his room... He knew how to do this, it was just bigger.

“Take it slow, Toki, don’t hurt yourself. It’s okay if you can’t do it.”  
Toki opened his eyes briefly to glare down and the man under him. “I _can_ does it.” He closed them again and eased himself down a bit, trying to relax enough. Suddenly he felt Skwisgaar’s familiar fingers wrap around his cock, stroking it.  
“Goes easy, he am hards to takes even for me. Fucksing monster cock, ja?”  
Toki nodded, then whimpered a little as he lowered himself a bit further.

Nathan watched them, enjoying the show. “You two are so fucking _hot_ together.”  
Skwisgaar smirked, then threw one long leg across Nathan’s body to sit facing Toki, still stroking his cock. Nathan grunted a little from having his stomach sat on, but reached out and grabbed that ass.  
“Toki, looks at me.” When his eyes opened, Skwisgaar kissed him deeply, his free hand moving down to massage around where Nathan’s cock entered his body, easing a bit of the sting. 

With Skwisgaar helping and encouraging, Toki slowly made his way down until, after what seemed like an eternity, he was sitting on Nathan’s hips. He’d done it, he’d taken it all!  
“Very goods, I ams impresseds.” Skwisgaar climbed of Nathan to kneel beside them.  
“Toki, you okay? It doesn’t hurt too much or anything, does it?” Nathan was surprised he’d actually managed it, the determined little fucker. “I’m not going to move, okay. You’re in charge.”  
Toki tried to raise himself up a bit but quickly stopped, no, too soon. It was probably best to just sit still for at least a minute first. How was he going to get this thing back out of him when the time came?!

“I gots an idea.” Skwisgaar threw his leg back over, but facing the other way now, grinning down at Nathan.  
Nathan’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh fuck yeah, DO IT!”  
Toki, who wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, figured it out very quickly when Skwisgaar grabbed his cock and pushed himself back on it in one smooth motion. The dual sensations were almost too much to bear.  
Nathan grabbed Skwisgaar’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss. “Be careful, he’s not ready yet.”  
“Ja, I knows.” They kissed, being careful not to jostle Toki, who was thoroughly enjoying the show. Why hadn’t all three of them gotten together like this before?

Skwisgaar decided it was time. Shifting around a bit so they he could easily move, he started fucking himself on Toki in slow careful strokes. He liked it rough, but when Nathan’s dick was involved precautions needed to be taken. That thing was dangerous.  
Toki instinctively wanted to move with Skwisgaar, but that was impossible without moving himself on Nathan’s cock. His motions were jerky as he tried to find a balance, becoming smoother and more sure as he discovered it actually felt _good_ now.  
The worked out a rhythm together, with Nathan still waiting patiently beneath them.

“I t’ink he ams ready nows.”  
“Yeah. This is going to be kinda tricky, you know.”  
“We can does it.”  
“What’s we doesing? Tells me!” Toki had no idea what they were talking about.  
Nathan reached around Skwisgaar, urging Toki to raise himself up a bit. “Good, right about there. Can you hold yourself just like that?”  
Toki shifted his legs a bit to make it easier. “Yeah, I’s good. Now whats?”

“Skwisgaar, you ready? Toki, hold still, okay? Just hold as still as you can.”   
“Dis ams goings to be hard to coordsinates...”  
Nathan pulled him down by the hair, wrapping it around his fist and holding him close. “Then use my tongue as a guide.” They kissed.  
Toki gasped as he felt Nathan thrust up into him while Skwisgaar simultaneously shoved back on his cock.   
Nathan’s free hand moved up to stroke Skwisgaar, and they increased the pace.

Toki was braced as well as he was able, head lolled back and legs trembling from the strain of holding so still. The moved so perfectly in sync, it was amazing, almost overwhelming.  
There was no sound except for their now ragged breathing, Nathan and Skwisgaar were still joined at the mouth and Toki had temporarily lost his ability to speak. Just a little more, just a little bit more...  
Nathan increased the pace yet again, and Skwisgaar flawlessly matched him. None of them would last much longer.

The rhythm suddenly faltered then stalled as Nathan broke the kiss and came with a low growl, giving a last few thrusts and then lying still.  
Skwisgaar worked on, shoving himself between Toki and Nathan’s hand, the force making it impossible for Toki to remain still any longer. He grabbed Skwisgaar’s hips, thrusting carefully as to not dislodge Nathan’s already softening cock. He wanted to finish with it still inside him, if possible.  
Sweat rolled down their bodies in the cool room. That edge was so close...

It didn’t take long at all, Toki yanked Skwisgaar back harder, rougher, they both liked it that way. He felt Nathan start to slip out and sat down on him hard in an attempt to prevent that, pulling Skwisgaar to him now, fingers digging in to those hips, trembling all over.  
Skwisgaar would never admit it, but it was often Toki’s loss of rhythm at the end that sent him over the edge himself, triggering his own orgasm, painting Nathan’s broad chest.  
As Skwisgaar’s spasms milked him, Toki felt Nathan’s cock finally slip free. That was okay, he’d held it long enough. His own soon slid free as well, and he slumped where he sat, worn out.

Skwisgaar dismounted Nathan and sprawled out on the bed beside him, letting his sweaty flesh cool. Toki took that as a suggestion and did the same at Nathan’s other side, the bed was so huge that there was plenty of room.  
“Fuck that was awesome! You guys are okay, right? I didn’t hurt you too much did I, Toki?”  
“No, I’s fine. I needs a nap now though.”  
“Pfft, we all needs de naps. I t’inks de next times I ams wantings to be in de middles. Maybe you even takes a turn sometimes, ja Nathan?”  
“Huh, maybe. Because that was really hot.”


End file.
